User blog:Asfidyll/Averyth, the Riftblade Hunter
|alttype = |rangetype = melee |health = 30 |attack = 100 |spells = 20 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 440 (+80) |mana = 230 (+45) |damage= 51 (+3.35) |range = 125 |armor = 17 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+1.25) |attackspeed = 0.676 (+3.2%) |healthregen = 6.1 (+0.63) |manaregen = 6.9 (+0.55) |speed = 330 }} Averyth, the Riftblade Hunter is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Averyth is a highly mobile assassin, able to traverse across the map with incredible speed, with the help of her Rift portals. Her Riftblades are touched with dark energies that make her all the harder to fight. She is able to focus on single targets swiftly and effectively, with her passive even moreso ensuring that she gets the kill. The failsafe on her Sentinel's Mark is Averyth's dying strike, just like her message that she brings to the League. Abilities Averyth blinks behind her target linearly from her current position and stabs them, dealing physical damage. If she stabs them in the back, the target becomes blinded for 1 second and Averyth steals life from them periodically for 3 seconds. If she stabs them in the front, the target becomes paralysed for 0.5 seconds instead. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= 850 |cost= 50 |costtype= mana }} Averyth's agility and strength becomes empowered with Rift energies, granting her bonus movement speed and attack damage. The effort of exerting the energies takes its toll, each active second costing her a percentage of her maximum health. |description2= Averyth's agility and strength return to their normal values. |leveling= |cost= |costtype= health per second |cooldown= 3 }} Averyth marks a nearby enemy champion for 6 seconds, dealing magic damage per second and amplifying her next passive effect on that same target and one other target. If Averyth dies while the mark is active, her passive is applied to the marked target, regardless if they have been affected by it within the past 8 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= 725 }} Averyth stores up to 4 riftblades at a time, replenishing one every few seconds. |description2= Averyth flings a riftblade at a target location, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit. Upon reaching target location, the riftblade transforms the ground into a Rift portal for 3.5 seconds, which when is walked on by Averyth, will teleport her to a nearby target enemy unit within the portal's range. All enemy units that step on a portal will become stunned by the portals' Rift energies for 1 second. Using consecutive riftblades within 2 seconds increases the next riftblade's replenishment time by 3 seconds. The ability will only go on full cooldown when all available riftblades have been used. If Averyth does not teleport to an enemy unit within 2 seconds of entering a portal, she is instantly placed above the portal and the portal disappears. Each portal may only be used once. The portal will reveal all units within its teleportation range. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= 1 |costtype= riftblade |range= 525 }} Lore The Void is home to many unspeakable horrors, its very touch curses the minds of those who wander too close to it. Those born of the Void are monsters whose only end is their fateful demise. And yet, even among these horrid and foul creatures, they still can procreate. The younglings borne of a Void creature and a Runeterran are deemed outsiders to both. Abominations to all; hated and feared by even the darkest of the Void, they are deemed to belong to the Rift, the dimension through which the Void creatures pass through to enter the world of Runeterra. Averyth was one such creature. Immediately abandoned at birth, she was left in the Rift to starve. Feeding off the Rift's energies as a last resort, she grew up alone and cold. At a young age, she discovered she could pass through both ends of the Rift and venture into both the Void and Runeterra for a period of time. As she grew older, she made herself strong enough to enter both worlds for weeks on end. From afar, she siphoned the secrets of battle from those who had shunned her, and trained herself to become a lethal killing machine. Creating her own daggers out of the Rift energies that had supported her all these years, she made ready to make her final stand. Entering the world of Runeterra, she entered the halls of the so-called League of Legends. They called it an arena of politics, and Averyth wanted to show the world that those of the Rift were something more than just abominations. She was to make them pay for her suffering. Comments Though Averyth is a youngling of the Rift, one can imagine her to be a ravishing beauty, yet somehow, there is something unnatural about her. The way her eyes are always pulsating with powerful Rift energies, the way streams of that same energy flowing in her veins, just as blood would for a Runeterran. Her blackened hair is tied up in a single, wavy ponytail behind; her devil-like tail flickers back and forth like that of a highly irritated cat. She is the ultimate killing machine, one only made all the more deadly by the ultimatum that she brings to the League. Category:Custom champions